Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao is a character from the Mortal Kombat media franchise, first appearing in the 2002 video game, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. He's a member of the Red Dragon Clan and has earned the reputation of being one of the most, if not the most, unpopular Mortal Kombat characters, too the point where even the creator of Mortal Kombat himself acknowledged that Hsu Hao is his least favorite MK Character. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hsu Hao vs Caboose * Dan Hibiki vs Hsu Hao * Hsu Hao VS Killer Moth * Hsu Hao VS Speedwagon Possible Opponents * Bryan Fury (Tekken) * Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Urien (Street Fighter) * Waluigi (WarioWare) Death Battle Info * Name: Hsu Hao * Resident: Earthrealm * Species: Human, Cyborg, Zombie (Possibly) * Member of the Red Dragon Clan ** Loyal towards Mavado ** Will follows the orders from his superior with unquestioning obedience * Joined the Forces of Darkness during the Battle of Armageddon. Martial Arts * Shuai Chiao ** Traditional wrestling style of Beijing, Tianjin and Baoding * Wrestling * Sumo ** Doesn't exactly have the physique of a standard sumo wrestler, does he? Weapons & Enhancements * Cybernetic Heart Unit ** Replaced his heart with a pulsating cybernetic implant ** Used to increase his strength ** Capable of firing lasers from his chest ** The same doctor who implanted Kano's bionic eye also implanted Hsu Hao's artificial heart. * Sun-Moon Blades ** Exotic weapon used for the Chinese martial arts ** Originated in Mongolia ** Capable of thrusting, stabbing, slashing, or raking an opponent when in combat Skills * Boot Kamp ** Jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent. * Khan Klap ** Delivers a powerful clap that generates a gust of wind. ** Capable of knocking the opponent over. * Bouncing Death ** Raises his arm with his fist glowing red and punches the ground. ** Fireballs bouncing across the screen. * Krystal Laser ** Fires a laser beam from his chest implant. * Charge Up ** Hands glow red. ** Temporarily increases his attack damage. Fatality * Chest Laser ** Fires a giant beam from his chest at the opponent, resulting in the opponent's body to breaks in two. Feats * Impersonated as a Chinese Secret Militant for the Special Forces for an unknown amount of years * Helped the Special Forces destroy the Black Dragon Clan. ** Though he did it to help benefit the Red Dragon Clan. * Blew up the Special Forces Outterworld Investigation Agency. * Somehow returned from the dead to participate in the Battle of Armageddon. * Fought Kenshi during the Battle of Armageddon. * Held his own against Johnny Cage during the battle of Armageddon. * Defeated Blaze (Non-Canon). ** Became a demon of emptiness and desolation after defeating Blaze (Again, it's Non-Canon). ** Defeated Shinnok and his minions with help from a horde on Oni (Non-Canon). ** Conquered the Netherrealm. (Non-Canon). * May or may not be strong enough to take out Shang Tsung ** It's unknown if he is since he never had a chance to fight him Alternate Timeline * Fought and defeated Kenshi. Flaws * Has been killed multiple times. ** Once by Jax. ** Once during the Battle of Armageddon. *** Heavily implied that he was killed by Johnny Cage *** Or accidently killed himself when he pushed Johnny Cage and himself off the Pyramid of Argus ** Once when Blaze exploded (During Hsu Hao's MK: A Ending). ** Once by Scorpion in the alternate timeline. ** And once by Erron Black. *** Or at the very least Erron Black has Hsu Hao's head. * Sometimes a coward. * Has made some dumb decisions. * Always loses in Mortal Kombat. * Hardly contributes to the Mortal Kombat story. * Stated to be a ripoff of Kano * Ed Boon's (the Creator of Mortal Kombat,) most hated Mortal Kombat Character. * Heavily implied to be the weakest Mortal Kombat Character ** Was one shotted by Jax (Had His Cybernetic Heart Ripped Out) ** Was one shotted by Scorpion which killed him ** And has only defeated Kenshi only because he was already beaten up by other fighters and was worn out, so Hsu Hao was only able to defeat him. Gallery EEBFAA8B-99F7-4840-B114-A2BD95C15E91.png DB839C8D-DE51-4C5D-850F-8F5F5CE1EAF1.jpeg|link=Hsu Hao Face Close Up F720CDD1-0C5D-4E41-A56C-B0FCB6800390.jpeg|link=Hsu Hao’s Photo On MK:DA Roster 0E7047C3-97B8-434D-8FA9-8253E125395B.png|link=Hsu Hao Loading Screen On Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 2E3FA95C-1C7C-47E6-9093-6EE842B75B50.jpeg|Hsu Hao cameo in Mortal Kombat 11 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Playable Character Category:Sidekicks Category:Soldier Category:Technology users Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Zombies